


Лучше сэлфи-палки

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: — Классно смотритесь.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Лучше сэлфи-палки

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8534857)

У Широ солёные губы. Наверное, по старой привычке заедал стресс чипсами, но разговор об этом подождёт. Всё на свете подождёт, пока Кит целует его, забывшись. Он не видит — боится открыть глаза — и следует ощущениям, инстинктам, _желаниям_. Холодные пальцы в кожаных перчатках ложатся на горячую шею, чуть ниже ровной линии выстриженных волос. Можно почувствовать пульс под кожей; Кит чувствует, как Широ прихватывает его язык зубами. Бережно (это же Широ), играясь (вот это на Широ похоже меньше), и у Кита больше нет сил. Вдох обрывается, когда металлическая рука прижимает тело к телу, а настоящая, такая тёплая, накрывает щёку поверх шрама. Нежнее, чем Кит может выдержать, поэтому он и отстраняется.

Он вообще не за этим сюда приходил. Если честно, он даже не помнит, зачем, как не помнит, как всё вообще пришло к…  
Кит был в бешенстве. Злился из-за дурацких СМИ с дурацкими новостями и просто хотел поговорить об этом с Широ. Пришёл к нему, открыл дверь, затем рот, чтобы сказать, как его всё достало, только так ничего и не сказал, и даже не закрыл. Потому что Широ красивый. Он всегда красивый, но вот такой, наконец-то расслабленный, в обтягивающей майке и тугих форменных брюках, которые, наверное, не успел снять — совершенный.  
Обычная улыбка, адресованная только ему, обычное «Кит, что-то случилось?», обычное прикосновение к плечу, которых уже было сотни. И необычная реакция Кита, который вместо того, чтобы поговорить, как собирался, взял и поцеловал его без видимых на то причин.

Боже. _Какой же он идиот_.

Идиот, самый идиотский идиот во всей вселенной. Так друзья не делают, такое не прощают — его спонтанная выходка разрушила всё, что между ними было.  
Кит в ужасе. Он видит тот же ужас в глазах Широ, и это точно конец.

— Я… Я пойду, наверное, — говорит Широ, пятясь к двери. У него красное лицо, не с первого раза он попадает по панели управления, и его улыбка слишком нервная. Киту ничего не остаётся.

— Подожди, — просит он, не надеясь, но Широ всё же останавливается. — Это же твоя комната.

— А. Точно.

Они сталкиваются в проёме; Широ не может пройти обратно, а Кит — выйти. Неловкое молчание разрушается ещё более неловким смехом, а затем руки Широ оказываются на талии Кита.   
В следующую секунду они снова целуются.  
Не так всё должно быть, не так, только остановиться уже нельзя.  
Их прерывают далёкие шаги в коридоре.

В себя Кит приходит уже в своей комнате. Хватается за голову, закрывает горящее лицо руками, надеется умереть на месте, чтобы не пришлось больше смотреть Широ в глаза. Думает, что на самом деле умрёт, если больше не увидит Широ, и останавливает себя от того, чтобы пойти обратно.  
Пускать всё на самотёк тоже нельзя. Нельзя взять и забыть о том, что случилось, и дальше делать вид, что ничего не было. Не тогда, когда так хочется вернуться и продолжить.  
Ему всё равно придётся. Пусть не для того, чтобы в самом деле продолжить, а хотя бы объясниться.

На этот раз они сталкиваются в коридоре. У Широ до сих пор красные скулы, чёрно-белый китель застёгнут не на те пуговицы, губы всё ещё блестят от слюны. _Это Кит виноват_ , виноват, и не может перестать пялиться.

— Эм.

— Эм.

Воздух вокруг будто разрежен, Кит не может сделать вдох, и с места сдвинуться не может, как приклеенный. С каждым мгновением находиться рядом вот так, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, всё невыносимее.  
Надо сказать уже хоть что-нибудь.

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь завтра? — опережает его Широ.

— Типа, в столовую?

— Нет, типа в город. — Широ прикрывает глаза рукой, длинный выдох звучит не то как усталость, не то как неуверенность. — Погуляем там, и…

У них всегда так. Кит как обычно всё разрушает, а Широ как обычно чинит. Даже сейчас.  
Хотя бы в этот раз Кит должен проявить участие. Спасти то, что у них есть. Что Кит не успел спалить дотла, что ещё можно залить водой, почистить и поставить на полку.

— Как друзья, — озвучивает Кит для себя, втаптывает в землю собственные желания. — Погуляем как друзья.

Или ему кажется, или Широ бледнеет.

— Как друзья, — повторяет он безжизненным эхом. — Я думал, что… Неважно. Пидж говорила, что отстроили аттракционы.

— Аттракционы. Круто.

— Ты не против? Это не свидание, если что, — смех Широ звучит слишком глухо.

— Не свидание, — кивает Кит. — Я за.

— Хорошо. Зайду за тобой в семь.

— Буду ждать.

Рука зависает над плечом. Кит хочет приподняться на носочках, чтобы ощутить прикосновение, но Широ почему-то отстраняется. Напоследок неловко хлопает его где-то возле локтя, и Кит чувствует, как разбивается сердце.

***

Он поступил правильно. Так, как должен поступать хороший друг.  
Кит убеждает себя в этом до самого утра.

***

У него должно было быть больше времени. Он не готов, он растерян, он напуган, да и Широ, похоже, тоже не ожидал увидеть его здесь и вот так.   
Тихая музыка, заливающая торговый зал, должна расслаблять, но Киту кажется, что напряжена каждая клеточка тела. Широ тоже не выглядит расслабленным. Даже отсюда Кит видит, как дёргается кадык над воротом чёрно-белого кителя. А ещё Широ, конечно, большой, только спрятать за спиной вешалку с рубашкой у него всё равно не выходит.

— Привет, — взмахивает рукой Кит, с осторожностью подходя ближе.

— Привет, — Широ оттягивает железными пальцами ворот. — Так… Тоже решил принарядиться?

Это не должно звучать _так_. Не «принарядиться». Просто выглядеть чуть лучше, чем обычно, но мозг цепляется за «тоже».  
Значит, Широ взял рубашку для их дружеской встречи?  
Ради него?  
Квизнак, Кит теперь даже не знает, что выбрать.

— Вроде того, — слова срываются с языка раньше, чем он успевает обдумать, — не поможешь?

Тело каменеет; Кит и сам себе кажется нелепым манекеном. Так и стоит, застывший, не в силах даже сглотнуть застрявший в горле ком. Страшнее только то, что прежний испуг в глазах Широ становится самым настоящим ужасом.

— Я… Да, конечно, — кашель звучит слишком неестественно.

Хоть Широ и сказал это, непохоже, что он всерьёз выбирает одежду для Кита — скорее, смотрит в никуда перед собой, без какой-либо системы бродя между стоек.  
Зря Кит попросил помочь. Очень зря, Широ ведь без того занят, и срочно надо как-то всё исправить.

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает Кит, не глядя схватив первое, что попалось под руку. Лицо Широ из бледного становится совсем серым. Кит не понимает.

Понимает он позже, когда всё же смотрит на то, что взял.  
На плечиках вешалки болтается чёрный полупрозрачный топ с прорезями возле сосков. Может, такая шмотка была бы хороша для эротической фотосессии, но для их дружеской прогулки как-то…

— …слишком, — озвучивает его мысли Широ, почему-то делая шаг назад. — Может, эм, что-то типа футболки? Плотной. И очень закрытой.

— Ты прав, пойду поищу что-то такое.

Кит берёт самое закрытое, что видит: скучную тёмную водолазку с длинным рукавом, и считает, что на этом шоппинг можно считать законченным. Правда, уйти прямо сейчас и бросить Широ одного ему не позволяет совесть.  
Он никогда не бросал Широ.

— Вот эти джинсы ничего, — откашлявшись, Кит протягивает ему вешалку. — Подумал, что тебе подойдут.

Не думал, если честно. Просто взял то, что обычно носят с рубашками, и даже размер не посмотрел.  
Когда Кит пытается представить эти джинсы на Широ, то очень об этом жалеет. Потому что в его воображении они сидят _отлично_.

— Спасибо? — Широ удивлённо моргает, однако не вешает джинсы обратно. — Мне… примерить?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Кажется, за последние десять минут Кит просмотрел все оттенки лица Широ. Из болезненно-бледного оно становится розовым, и почему-то это пугает Кита сильнее.  
Он делает вид, что продолжает выбирать вещи, взглядом провожая Широ в раздевалку.  
Очень хочется пойти за ним. _Очень_. И ведь Кит мог бы. Зайти следом, прижать Широ к стенке, снова поцеловать его — так, без причины.   
Кит опять врёт себе. У него есть причины. Например, чтобы проверить, какие его губы на вкус в этот раз. Чтобы чувствовать, как учащается его пульс. Чтобы ловить каждый его выдох.  
Он мог бы сжать бёдра Широ. Погладить большими пальцами кожу над тазовыми косточками, соблазнительно оголённую из-за задравшейся рубашки. Оттянуть волосы назад и оставить метку на шее, чтобы все поняли, что _Широ принадлежит ему_.

Кит заставляет себя прекратить. Никому Широ не принадлежит, и у Кита нет никакого права так думать о нём. Они же друзья.  
Ему так стыдно.  
Вместо того, чтобы пойти за Широ, он прячет под висящую на предплечье водолазку пару заинтересовавших его шмоток.

Широ выходит из примерочной, и Кит роняет всё, что набрал, на пол.  
Вживую выглядит ещё лучше, чем в воображении.

— Кит? — взволнованно окликает Широ.

— Всё нормально, — Кит взмахивает рукой, останавливая, заставляет себя не смотреть на затянутые в плотную ткань бёдра. _Такие крепкие_.

Если эти джинсы так обтягивают ноги Широ спереди, то сзади…

— Я, э-э-э, на кассу пойду, ладно? — отворачивается Кит. Проклинает себя, собственную фантазию и глупые решения, которые только делают всё хуже.

У них всё по-другому должно быть. От Кита требовалось только поддержать дружескую беседу, отпустить пару шуток и помочь советом, если бы тот понадобился. На деле же он не может отпустить образ Широ в тугих джинсах и, может быть, в том прозрачном топике.  
Кит ужасен.

Он оплачивает покупки, чувствуя, как горит лицо. Не уходит даже после этого — дожидается Широ на выходе, пристыженный, пытается успокоить себя, думать о чём-то не столь сексуальном. Например, о Лэнсе в костюме сельдерея. Вроде бы помогает.

— Прости, что так долго. — Кит поднимает голову, с облегчением выдыхает, видя Широ в привычном кителе. Облегчение сменяется тревогой, когда Кит ловит себя на мысли, что на Широ даже китель смотрится сексуально.

— Ничего. Я пойду тогда?

— Оу. Аэм, хорошо. Тогда… увидимся в семь?

— Конечно.

***

Несмотря на ответ, Кит всерьёз думает о том, чтобы всё отменить.

***

Нужно взять перерыв в отношениях. Дружеских. Киту нужно. Успокоиться, привести мысли в порядок, постараться забыть вкус губ Широ, чтобы общаться с ним как раньше. Убедить себя в том, что общения и поддержки достаточно, что ни на что другое он не претендует. Что он не думает о Широ каждую минуту и совсем не хочет сорвать с него одежду. Ничего такого не хочет, правда.

 _Неправда_.

Широ стоит на пороге комнаты. В тех самых джинсах, стянутых на бёдрах классическим ремнём, белой рубашке с отглаженным воротом, и от него нельзя отвести взгляд. Не от ворота, конечно, но именно туда Кит и смотрит. На самое безопасное место во всём Широ. Потому что линии ключиц чуть ниже и мягкие губы чуть выше его убьют.  
Впрочем, даже шея для Кита небезопасна. Идея об отметине кажется всё привлекательнее; безумно хочется укусить. Кит был бы нежен и ни за что не сделал бы ему больно. Тут же зацеловал бы кожу вокруг, успокаивающе погладил бы кончиками пальцев по предплечьям, извинился бы столько раз, сколько потребуется.  
Нет. Кровь кипит, и Кит попросту бы не смог бы. Оставил бы яркий засос, прокусил бы почти до крови, спохватившись слишком поздно, но Широ был бы не против. Он бы сказал, что всё в порядке, и подставил бы шею снова. Потому что таков уж Широ. Может, ему и правда нравится такое?

Кит моргает, опомнившись. Прячет руки в карманы узких брюк, боясь, что иначе вцепится в ремень Широ, и пожимает плечами в приветствии, не в силах выдавить из себя и слово.

Эта прогулка будет катастрофой.

***

Всё не так плохо, как Кит ожидал. Мысли о Широ в разных сексуальных прикидах никуда не делись, но оттеснились Лэнсом в костюме сельдерея, танцующим с маракасами в руках. Надо будет сказать ему «спасибо». По крайней мере теперь Кит может разговаривать.

Они болтают о разном — вспоминают планеты, на которых бывали, весёлые дни в Гарнизоне и те спокойные, что выпадали им после всего. Кит больше слушает, чем говорит сам — он скучал по этому голосу Широ. Оживлённому, но негромкому. Его _естественному_ , когда не приходится отдавать приказы и выглядеть несокрушимым лидером.

— …так стыдно было. Я тогда думал, что и правда убью Мэтта. Хорошо, что на построении не проверяют наличие нижнего белья.

— Даже не представляю, как ты теперь живёшь с этим, — продолжает веселиться Кит. Осознание подкрадывается сзади, бьёт под дых тогда, когда он совсем не ожидает. Во рту становится сухо. — Хотя стой. Я знаю Мэтта. Он ведь прятал твоё бельё до самого отбоя, так?

Лицо Широ оказывается слишком близко. У него прищурены глаза и острая заговорщическая улыбка. Сердце Кита пропускает удар.

— Пусть это останется тайной.

Чёрт.  
 _Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!_

Всё заканчивается так же быстро как и начинается. Мгновение — и вот уже Широ снова рядом. Смотрит ровно перед собой, и его скулы красные. Кит потирает взмокшую под волосами шею.

Он не вынесет больше. Точно нет, и поэтому к Лэнсу-сельдерею присоединяются Пидж-арахис и Ханк-бекон. Они кружатся в хороводе над чашкой с зелёной инопланетной слизью, и Киту становится ощутимо легче.  
Надо взять всем им подарки, серьёзно.

— Улыбочку!

Широ реагирует быстрее; неудивительно — его на интервью таскают больше остальных. Сам Кит успевает только расправить плечи и подумать о том, что хотел бы чаще чувствовать руку Широ у себя на талии.  
Секунду, что она вообще делает на талии?

— Готово, — фотограф смотрит не на них, а на экран. Судя по дёрнувшимся уголкам губ, фото ему нравится. — Всем посетителям полагается одно бесплатное, можете забрать через пять минут у восьмой стойки, она прямо за домом с привидениями. Классно смотритесь.

— Мы не!.. — начинает было Кит, но верткий парень уже фоткает другую парочку.

— Прости, — Широ прочищает горло, перебив. — Это рефлекторное. Я не хотел, чтобы…

Что бы там Широ ни имел ввиду, он врёт. По глазам видно, что врёт, и Кит не знает, что с этим делать. Не с ложью Широ, а со всем Широ в принципе. Признаться, когда его выбросило в открытый космос, он чувствовал себя менее потерянным.  
Приходится призвать всё своё самообладание, чтобы напомнить себе о том, что они друзья.

— Всё в порядке, я понимаю. — Ничего он не понимает, но это подождёт. — Ну что, идём за фоткой? Раз уж бесплатно.

— Да. Да, конечно.

Эти несколько минут их сопровождает неловкое молчание. Широ держится на расстоянии: недостаточном, чтобы потеряться, но достаточном, чтобы уберечься от соблазна. Кит не чувствует тепла его тела, не слышит его дыхания и запаха парфюма, и это ничего. Главное, что он здесь. С ним. А значит, всё хорошо.

Когда им дают фото, Кит считает, что это шутка. Наверное, Широ тоже так считает — его смех разряжает обстановку.

— Не знаю, чего я ожидал, — говорит он, забирая из рук Кита крошечный прямоугольник. — Кажется, я стал слишком старым, и мне нужны очки.

— Ты не старый, просто они разводилы, — Кит возвращает себе фото. — Сколько тут? Сантиметр на сантиметр?

— Вообще-то три на два, кажется. Но мы тут… неплохо получились, вроде.

Вышло и правда отлично, только отдавать этим жуликам тройную цену за кусок бумаги нормального размера ему не позволяют принципы.

Пальцы Широ едва касаются пальцев Кита, встретившись на крохотном глянцевом прямоугольнике.  
Есть проблема. И она совсем не в том, что Широ до безумия хочется поцеловать.  
Фото всего одно. Какого бы оно ни было размера, Кит намерен оставить его себе. Спрятать во внутренний карман кителя, тот, что на груди, и носить с собой до скончания веков, чтобы иногда доставать и вспоминать, как рука Широ лежала на талии.  
Странно, что Широ тоже хочет фото себе.

Им нужен компромисс. Кит находит его в виде стоящей неподалёку обшарпанной фотобудки.

— Можем сделать там новые, — говорит он, всё же выхватывая готовое. — И даже несколько.

Широ, хоть и вскидывает брови, соглашается, а Кит с облегчением выдыхает. Впрочем, затишье выходит очень коротким, потому что они сталкиваются с новой проблемой.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что тренировки в квантовой бездне выйдут Киту боком. Он вот не думал, только так и получилось. Широ всегда был… _большим_. А теперь Кит уступает ему в размерах совсем немного. Этой разницы достаточно, чтобы они не смогли поместиться в будку вдвоём.

— Так… странно, — в зеркале на стене видно, как Широ сглатывает. — Я знал, что ты, эм. _Вырос_. Но до этого момента плохо представлял, насколько.

— Прости.

— Что? Ты не должен извиняться за такое, просто… Просто дай мне выйти, ладно?

— Ох, конечно.

Кит прекращает попытки втиснуться в кабинку и отходит в сторону, выпуская его на свежий воздух. На лбу Широ испарина, скулы нездорóво красные. Наверное, там ужасно жарко.  
В любом случае, их проблема не решена. Фото всё ещё одно, а платить тем мошенникам Кит не собирается.  
 _Думай. Думай-думай-думай._

— Можешь сесть мне на колени. — Широ поднимает голову, удивлённый, и Кит продолжает: — Так мы поместимся. Должно сработать.

Широ кашляет; может, и правда заболел?

— Слушай, это очень классно, но, э-э-э. Я очень тяжёлый.

— Неправда.

— Правда. Так не полу—

Не дав ему договорить, Кит подхватывает его на руки. Удерживает под коленями и лопатками. Чуть вздрагивает, когда Широ впивается ногтями в плечо.

— Не для меня. Я наполовину галра, забыл?

Для него Широ и правда не такой уж и тяжёлый. Приходится бороться со своим ребячеством, чтобы не подбросить Широ в воздух в качестве доказательства. Потому что он может.  
Кит бы всю жизнь носил его на руках, если бы он только попросил.  
Широ не просит. Хватает ртом воздух, ухватывается за Кита крепче. Смотрит ему в глаза, не то испуганный, не то потрясённый. У него такие длинные ресницы.

— Мне не сложно, — продолжает мысль Кит, прочистив горло. Пытается осознать, что прижимает к себе Широ слишком сильно — гораздо сильнее, чем положено друзьям — и ему не помогает даже воображаемый Коливан, танцующий хулу. — Я выдержу.

— _Я_ не выдержу.

Одним взглядом он приказывает поставить его на место. За приказом кроется что-то ещё, чего Кит не улавливает, но от чего джинсы кажутся ужасно тесными.   
В таком состоянии лучше не спорить. 

Широ берёт его за руку. Сжимает так, что это почти больно. Неважно: Кит всё равно бы не отпустил.

Вдвоём они рассекают толпу, и Кит не видит ничего, кроме ровно выбритого затылка Широ перед собой. Ноги подкашиваются, перед глазами плывёт, ему душно в этой водолазке. Ощущение, что он провёл несколько часов на тренировочной арене с Аллурой. Кит выжат, плохо понимает, что делает, однако готов пронести Широ на руках на другой конец Вселенной. Только сам Широ выглядит так, будто это он сейчас закинет Кита на плечо и будет носить так столько, сколько ему вздумается. Кит не видит его лица, но почему-то представляет себе что-то такое.

— Сюда, — командным тоном отрезает Широ все попытки возразить. Будто Кит собирался.

— Есть, сэр, — отвечает он по старой привычке. Широ издаёт странный сдавленный стон.

Они оба молчат, но руку Кита всё ещё держат. Никто из них не говорит ни слова, пока они стоят в очереди. Никто из них не говорит ни слова, когда билетёр желает им удачной поездки. В гробовом молчании они залезают в кабинку колеса обозрения, и продолжается это ровно до того, как колесо делает четверть оборота.

— Кит, какого чёрта?

Кабинка, хоть и рассчитана на четверых, совсем небольшая. Каким-то чудом Широ удаётся ходить по ней: он делает шаг к Киту, затем разворачивается и делает ещё шаг. Спустя четыре таких «круга» он всё же садится и зарывается пальцами в снежные волосы.

— Широ?

— Нет, серьёзно, какого чёрта? — Широ поднимает голову и смотрит Киту в глаза. — Сначала ты врываешься ко мне в комнату, безо всяких объяснений целуешь, едва я собираюсь пригласить тебя на свидание, говоришь, что мы друзья, а потом… вот это вот всё. Ты-ты издеваешься? Злишься на меня за что-то и так изощрённо мстишь, или я не знаю даже?

Кит прислоняется лбом к застеклённому окну. Слишком высоко, чтобы спрыгнуть во избежание этого разговора.  
Он в ловушке.

— Подожди, — всё же вдумывается в сказанное Кит, — ты на свидание меня приглашал?!

— Нет, больше этот фокус не пройдёт, я первым задал вопрос. Что вообще происходит?

Теперь очередь Кита бродить по кабинке. Она начинает раскачиваться, но плевать как-то.  
С чего начать? Как объяснить всё так, чтобы не сломать то, что у них есть? Что сказать, чтобы Широ его не возненавидел?  
Слишком много вопросов и как всегда ни одного ответа. Кит всерьёз задумывается о прыжке — он же галра (хоть и наполовину), значит, скорее всего выживет. Лучше пара переломов, чем глупые объяснения.  
Нет. Широ будет волноваться. Конечно, Киту нравилось, когда Широ сидел возле его постели в больнице, но сейчас у него, как у адмирала, слишком много дел. И разумеется Широ все их бросит, чтобы быть рядом с ним.

Всё зашло слишком далеко, и пути назад больше нет.

— Кит?

— Я не знаю, ясно? — взрывается он и садится напротив. — Меня бесят журналисты. И фанаты. Ты видел вообще, что про тебя пишут? За полгода тебя четыре раза поженили. Четыре! И тот последний раз с этим завирусившимся фан-видео… Нет, я знаю, что у тебя никого нет, и что никакой свадьбы не было и всё это чушь и неправда, но… Я просто разозлился. Не на тебя — на то видео с-якобы-свадьбой. Хотел зайти к тебе и пожаловаться. Ну, там. Рассказать о своих чувствах по этому поводу. Ты сам говорил, что мне надо больше открываться людям, и… В общем, когда я увидел тебя, то меня сорвало.

— Кит…

— Не знаю, почему.

— Кит.

— И мне очень жаль.

— Кит!

Тёплая ладонь Широ накрывает щёку. Он пересаживается на соседнее место, и Киту приходится повернуть голову. В глазах Широ столько нежности, что Кит забывает все слова.  
Большой палец скользит вдоль скулы. Гладит шрам чуть ниже. Кит слишком растерян, чтобы хоть как-то на это реагировать.

— Ты что, просто приревновал меня? — Широ _улыбается_. Его улыбка сияет среди цветных огней, тянущихся вдоль колеса обозрения. — И не «как друга», кажется.

— Кажется, — повторяет Кит следом.

— Тогда не говори, что тебе жаль.

Лицо Широ совсем близко. Он целует куда-то в висок: смазанно, осторожно. Будто ещё проверяет границы и не уверен, что понял всё правильно.

— Боже, Кит, я...

Кит и сам не до конца уверен, что понимает всё правильно. Но он понимает, что Широ совсем не против целоваться с ним, а от бесконечных воображаемых плясок друзей в голове Кит устал. Поэтому подаётся вперёд сам.  
На этот раз его губы — сладкая вата. Кит целуется так, словно это его последний раз. Вцепляется в белую рубашку, и просто чудо, что она остаётся целой. Широ стягивает с его волос резинку — бросает её куда-то на пол — и зарывается в вихры пальцами. Чуть царапает ногтями кожу над воротом водолазки, и Кит сейчас с ума сойдёт, честное слово.

— С ума сойти, — выдыхает Широ между поцелуями, — я и не думал, что это… взаимно.

— Я же говорил, что люблю тебя, — напоминает Кит, отрываясь на пару мгновений от так долго манившей его шеи.

— Да, но перед этим ты назвал меня братом, и я не был уверен, что…

— А зря.

Всё меняется слишком быстро. Широ толкает его на другое сидение. Встаёт на колени между разведённых ног, притягивает к себе для нового поцелуя, и, _господи_ , Киту ещё никогда не было так хорошо.

— У меня сердце сейчас выпрыгнет, — признаётся Широ, утыкаясь лбом в грудь Кита. Сам Кит целует его в макушку, поглаживая коротко стриженные волосы у основания шеи.

— У меня тоже.

Пульс бьёт все нормы, Кит уверен. Как уверен в том, что биение его сердца можно услышать прямо так, без стетоскопа, однако прикосновение кажется спасением. Напоминанием о том, что он ещё жив, что всё это по-настоящему, что Широ тоже его любит.  
Сам Широ почему-то застывает.

— Широ?

— Это ведь?.. — он шумно сглатывает, чуть ведёт ладонью по ткани, нащупав, и до Кита доходит. — Это то, о чём я думаю?

— Ну, раз такое шьют, значит кто-то это носит. Мне было любопытно.

Широ меняется в лице. Рывком задирает треклятую водолазку и обнаруживает под ней тот самый топик в сетку. Становится заметно прохладнее; Кит блаженно выдыхает.

— Охренеть, — Кит прогибается, почувствовав, как металлические пальцы скользят по обнажённой коже вдоль позвоночника. — Охренеть, ты всё время в этом был?

— А когда бы я переоделся? — Протез перемещается со спины на грудь. Широ едва касается сосков, но Киту кажется, что он кончит прямо сейчас, и запрокидывает голову, надеясь, что это поможет продержаться.

— Кит. _Боже, Кит_.

Его больше нет рядом. Точнее, Широ снова ходит кругами, раскачивая кабинку, и им обоим наверняка за это прилетит. Он мечется как загнанный зверь, пока Кит пытается прийти в себя.  
Снова что-то не так?

— Ты. Ты просто… — Широ прикрывает лицо рукой, делает глубокий выдох прежде, чем продолжить: — Думаешь, я просто так рассказал ту историю с Мэттом?

Кит зависает, пытаясь вспомнить.  
Очередное озарение за вечер едва его не убивает.

— … _ты и сейчас без белья_.

— Джинсы, которые ты выбрал, слишком облегающие. Мне пришлось.

Звучит, как оправдание, но оно Киту не нужно. Ему нужно поцеловать Широ сейчас же, и так он и поступает.

— Так нельзя, — шепчет Кит в губы, — нужно сделать с этим что-нибудь.

— Сейчас?!

— Молодые люди, — раздаётся над ухом, когда дверь открывается, — раскачивать кабинку запрещено пра…

Если бы Кит в самом деле умел испепелять взглядом, то от билетёра не осталось бы живого места. Бедный парень отходит в сторону, не договорив, пока Кит поправляет водолазку и вытаскивает Широ наружу.  
Они оба растрёпаны, помяты и заведены так, что, кажется, готовы продолжить в ближайших кустах.

— Такси, — всё же выдаёт здравую идею Широ, — нам нужно такси.

— Такси. Хорошо. Только ты вызываешь. Я не могу. Теперь я знаю, что ты без белья, и не могу думать ни о чём другом.

— У тебя порно-топик под водолазкой. Я в том же положении.

— Справедливо.

***

Как только они переступают порог комнаты Широ, поскольку она оказывается ближе, Кит практически падает на колени. Вцепляется в ремень так, как хотел с самого начала, с трудом расстёгивает пряжку и берёт напряжённый член в рот, едва стянув джинсы с крепкой задницы.

— Тише, — просит Широ хриплым шёпотом, прислоняясь к двери лопатками.

Плевать.  
Киту вообще нет дела, услышит их кто-нибудь или нет. Речь не о шуме, понимает Кит, когда его подбородок удерживают на месте протезом.  
О. «Не так быстро», значит. Хорошо.

Он двигает головой, пробуя взять как можно глубже, вспоминает всё, что когда-либо себе представлял. У него много фантазий было, но об этом в другой раз. Сейчас Широ перед ним такой, какого Кит себе и представить не мог. _Настоящий_. Гладит его волосы, чуть прихватывает прядки у шеи, неторопливо толкается в рот, задавая темп. Он шепчет «Кит-Кит-Кит!», говорит, как ему хорошо, какой Кит замечательный, и что он с ума его сведёт.  
Нет, это Кит на грани. Разводит ноги, совершенно непристойно, чтобы собственные джинсы не давили на член так сильно, насаживается почти до основания и наслаждается видом Широ, кусающего губы — только бы не стонать в голос. Очень жаль, Кит хотел бы послушать.

— Подожди, — просит Широ, и Кит вскидывает бровь. Впрочем, его язык ещё касается головки. Да, он подождёт, но вот останавливаться не собирается.

Кит смотрит на Широ из-под полуприкрытых век. Держит рот открытым, позволяя тяжёлому члену скользить по языку. Прогибается в спине снова, когда металлические пальцы тянут водолазку вверх, обнажая грудь в тесном рваном топике.

— Ох, чёрт. Детка, ты…

— М? — уточняет Кит, продолжая. Сжимает руками бёдра Широ, и тот гладит его щёку большим пальцем.

— Ты восхитительный. И если будешь… _так_ , то я точно кончу.

— Валяй. Или у тебя есть идеи?

— Не поверишь, сколько.

Широ заставляет его встать — только для того, чтобы после уронить на заправленную кровать. Целует, глубоко, так нежно. Касается губами век, кончика носа, шрама на щеке, уязвимого места за ухом, и Кита бьёт дрожь. Он и сам не ожидал этого. Не знал, что простые прикосновения могут _такое_. Широ, если не знал, то явно догадывался. Потому что он ведёт по чувствительной коже языком, чуть прихватывает её зубами — удивительно, что рубашка не рвётся от того, как Кит в неё вцепляется.

— Надо снять это, — просит он, отдышавшись, — и с меня всё остальное. Больше не могу.

Кивнув, Широ приподнимается, чтобы скинуть рубашку и джинсы, болтающиеся где-то у щиколоток. Он помогает Киту с его джинсами и останавливает, когда тот собирается снять топик.

— Пожалуйста.

Звучит как мольба. Кит отпускает ему этот грех и соблазняет на новый, откинувшись на подушку.

— Иди ко мне.

Вряд ли Широ вообще стоило просить, но Кит просит. Ведёт пальцами от паха вдоль живота, пока не добирается до края сетки, наблюдая за безумием в серых глазах.

— Так и будешь стоять там и пялиться?

Не будет. Точно нет, ведь едва Кит говорит это, Широ впивается в его губы. Нежность уступает место страсти, и Кит совсем не против. Не против он и когда Широ оставляет его губы в покое. Когда обводит языком сосок и втягивает его в рот, когда разводит колени прямо над бёдрами, опускаясь ниже, касаясь животом члена; когда трахает себя своим же протезом.

— Широ?.. — окликает Кит, наконец, заметив. На краю кровати валяется наполовину пустой тюбик со смазкой.

— Прости, — отвечает он после быстрого поцелуя. — Не смог больше ждать. Да и ты… _Большой_. Больше, чем я представлял. Я-я почти растянул себя, дай мне ещё минуту.

— Подожди. Ты ведь не первый раз… протезом?

— Было бы глупо не попробовать. — Широ хихикает, и сразу же за этим закусывает губу, притираясь. — Мне нужно. Иногда. Ну, ты понимаешь. И я подумал, почему бы не так. — Он склоняет голову, выдыхая, а затем смотрит прямо в глаза. — Если честно, то я всегда представлял тебя. И мне было очень стыдно. Но теперь…

— Вытащи.

— Что?

— Вытащи, — повторяет Кит громче. Выбирается из-под ошарашенного Широ, и, наверное, всё выглядит не так, как планировалось.

Он не хотел пугать Широ. У него стоит так, что можно кончить от одного прикосновения. Чёртов Широ с неуместными откровениями.

— Представлял меня, значит? — Кит выдавливает смазку на пальцы, старается игнорировать то, как Широ быстро облизал губы. — Я тоже кое-что представлял. Позволишь попробовать?

Блеск в глазах и сдавленный выдох можно принять за согласие.  
Два пальца входят спокойно. Скользят вдоль стенок, растягивая, и стон, который Кит слышит, кажется ему музыкой.  
Приходится полагаться только на собственную интуицию. Широ сам подаётся назад, подмахивает в ритм, тяжело дышит, когда Кит вводит третий. Вскрикивает, когда получается толкнуться особенно глубоко.

— Кит, — Широ бросает пьяный взгляд через плечо, — трахни меня. Пожалуйста.

Можно было и без «пожалуйста».  
Приходиться вспомнить дыхательные практики, которым его учила Кролия, чтобы привести себя в норму. Чтобы войти в Широ медленно и осторожно. Чтобы дать им обоим несколько секунд привыкнуть к телам друг друга. Чтобы не начать вбиваться в него сразу же, по-животному, оставив синяки от пальцев на бёдрах и от зубов — на плече. В другой раз, может быть. Кит хочет быть нежным.  
Хочет прижаться к его спине грудью, поцеловать в шею, прошептать на ухо что-то милое и потереться носом о чувствительное место под мочкой, вдыхая запах.  
Он правда хочет.  
Но Широ просит его трахнуть. И то, _как_ он просит, совсем не подразумевает нежность. Широ просит ещё, просит сильнее, вжимается щекой в кровать и бесстыдно приподнимает задницу.

_Чёрт._

— …ты ведь кончил? — удивляется Широ, соскальзывая с члена, и Кит кивает в ответ. — Но он…

— Знаю. Мне нужно минимум три раза, чтобы он, эм. _Успокоился_. У людей не так разве?

— Охренеть. Нет, _охренеть_.

— Видимо, не так. — Кит ищет, чем бы прикрыться. — Это плохо?

Наверное, это ужасно. Ужасно, и теперь Широ точно не будет с ним встречаться.  
Надо извиниться и уйти. Сейчас же, пока он не испортил ещё что-нибудь.  
Кит не уходит, потому что Широ на него набрасывается. Покрывает лицо поцелуями, смеётся, прижимается лбом ко лбу. Весёлый и счастливый. Наконец-то выглядящий на двадцать шесть — молодой парень, немногим старше самого Кита.

— Это охренительно. Я с тобой вообще из кровати не вылезу, похоже. И не то чтобы я против. Собрания — отстой.

В ответ Широ получает поцелуй. Кит немного увлекается, расслабившись, и теперь очередь Широ прервать это.

— Могу я попросить?

— О чём угодно.

— Ты, эм. Когда ты держал меня на руках, тебе правда было не тяжело?

В качестве доказательства Кит подхватывает его как в тот раз, но в этот на самом деле подкидывает в воздух. Широ ахает, и у него очень странный взгляд.

— …тогда не мог бы ты… на весу? Всегда хотел попробовать, но с моими размерами, сам понимаешь.

Уловив мысль, Кит перехватывает Широ иначе. Подходит к стене, чтобы он мог опереться, и целует, пока тот поудобнее скрещивает ноги у него за спиной.  
Они слишком близко друг к другу, и так даже лучше. Теперь Кит может видеть его лицо. Красные скулы, искусанные приоткрытые в стоне губы и блестящие глаза, смотрящие на него с обожанием.  
Это в принципе слишком.  
Кит опускает его на свой член резче. Входит так глубоко, как может, ловя губами особенно громкие стоны. Пробует удержать Широ одной рукой и дрочит ему второй, буквально выбивает из него оргазм и кончает следом, прижав Широ собой к стене.

Вау.

— И правда ещё стоит, — с восхищением замечает Широ, приходя в себя на полу. Кит лишь пытается отдышаться.

Его член в сперме и смазке, совсем не такой привлекательный, как раньше. Если Широ намерен продолжить, то стоит сперва сходить в душ.  
План Кита терпит крах, как только Широ толкает его обратно на кровать.

Не дав сказать и слова, Широ разводит его ноги в стороны и берёт член в рот. Слизывает сперму — губы блестят светлым — и продолжает насаживаться так, будто бы это он трахает ртом член Кита, а не наоборот.  
Кит тоже не то чтобы против.

С трудом, но ему всё же удаётся приподняться на локтях. Широ дарит ему хищный взгляд и _улыбку_ , продолжая отсасывать так, что у Кита голова кружится. Такого он точно не выдержит. У него и сил почти нет, но у Широ такой вид…  
Тело точно ему это припомнит. Припомнит, и Кит будет ненавидеть себя утром, но это будут проблемы завтрашнего Кита.  
Сегодняшний до безумия хочет Широ.

Белые волосы на ощупь удивительно мягкие. Кит убирает длинные светлые пряди с лица, зачёсывает пальцами назад, ведёт дальше, пока не останавливается у коротких на затылке. Удерживает руку на месте, фиксируя положение, двигает бёдрами сам, толкается в открытый рот, скользит по плотно сомкнутым на его члене губам.

— Так хорошо? — спрашивает он, и Широ отвечает ему кивком.

 _Хорошо_.

Кит толкается глубже. Чаще. Трахает Широ в рот, и лёгкая дрожь стенок горла от стонов точно сведёт его с ума.  
Кажется, Широ нравится. Он такой податливый. Послушно принимает всё, что Кит ему даёт, и выглядит абсолютно счастливым.

Раз так, то Кит счастлив тоже.

Когда он кончает, с губ срывается рык. Кит немного растерян, а вот Широ это, похоже, веселит. Он сглатывает семя и забирается на кровать, прямиком в объятья сильных галранских (пусть и наполовину) рук.

— Мой бойфренд, похоже, большой котик.

— Ага, — Кит целует его в нос, перебирая снежные волосы, — а ещё я мурлыкаю.

— Правда?! — Широ даже приподнимается, но Кит укладывает его обратно к себе на плечо.

— Ну, иногда. Я это не контролирую.

— Тогда буду чаще чесать тебя за ушком.

***

После того, как оба выползают из душа, они решают разойтись по комнатам и оставить важные разговоры до утра. 

Перед тем, как Кит собирается уйти, Широ говорит, что любит его.

По итогу они спят на тесной кровати, предназначенной для одного.

Вдвоём.

***

Кит просыпается, чувствуя, как пальцы Широ скользят по спине. Он держит глаза закрытыми ещё какое-то время, наслаждаясь. Боится, что это отголоски снов, разыгравшееся воображение, и как только он поднимет веки — всё исчезнет.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — в голосе Широ слышна улыбка. — Привет.

Вместо ответа Кит вжимается лицом в широкую грудь. Обхватывает Широ как может и чем может, не желая больше отпускать его. Ни за что и никогда. Тихий смех ласкает слух, волос касаются тёплые губы.

— Я никуда не убегаю. Я здесь, с тобой. Всё в порядке.

От этих слов становится легче. Кит позволяет себе немного расслабиться, целует куда-то в шею и с опаской открывает один глаз.  
Широ перед ним. Немного сонный, такой забавный со следом от подушки на щеке. _Улыбается_.

— Ты мурлыкаешь.

— Правда? — Кит думал, что это сердце подскочило к горлу и сходит там с ума от любви к Широ.

— Ага. Это… прикольно.

— И возбуждает, кажется? — чувствует он коленом. У Широ тут же вспыхивают щёки.

— Ты в моей комнате, на моей кровати, совсем голый и очень красивый. Сложно _не_ возбудиться, знаешь. — Теперь очередь Кита смеяться. — Но вообще пощади меня немного, вчера было… Вау.

— Вау?

— _Вау_. До сих пор не верю, что всё на самом деле.

— Ну, я здесь, в твоей комнате, на твоей кровати, совсем голый и, если тебе верить, очень красивый, так что, кажется, всё и правда было. И вообще, дай мне минутку.

Кит чмокает Широ в щёку прежде чем откатиться в сторону в поисках своих джинсов. Немного возни, и вот он возвращается обратно к Широ, в нагретую их теплом постель.

— Смотри, — он устраивается на крепком плече, показывает их вчерашнее фото, — если тут вообще можно что-то разглядеть. Наверное, и правда стоило заплатить за размерчик побольше.

Из рук Кита Широ забирает фото с особенной нежностью. С его губ не сходит улыбка.  
Ладно.  
 _Ладно_.

— Оставь себе, — Кит отпускает это не без сожаления, но с любовью. — Пусть будет у тебя.

— У меня есть идея получше.

— Что, даже лучше _вчерашних_? — Широ легонько щёлкает его по носу, смеясь, и отправляет свой протез нашарить телефон на столе.

— Вот. — Он умудряется листать меню, пока целует Кита. — А теперь улыбнись на камеру.

Это несложно. Сложно перестать целоваться и выглядеть таким отвратительно счастливым.  
Впрочем, и ладно.

— Слушай, а ничего так получилось, — заключает Кит. — Скинь мне. Поставлю на заставку.

— Эй! Так у тебя будет две фотки, а у меня только одна.

— Зато у тебя есть я.

— Тоже верно.

У Широ крепкие объятья. Он прижимает к себе так, будто это Кит собрался куда-то убежать, исчезнуть, оставить его в одиночестве.  
Нет. Нет, нет, конечно нет.

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет Широ, перебирая тёмные пряди.

— Не «как брата», надеюсь? Это моя фишка.

— Не шути так больше никогда, — абсолютно серьёзно говорит он, а Кит не собирается спорить. Тогда и правда неловко вышло.

Они лежат в обнимку ещё добрых полчаса, не желая отпускать друг друга. Кит целует шрам на переносице, а Широ обводит кончиками пальцев тот, что на плече, оставшийся после испытания Клинков.

Возможно, им стоит сделать ещё несколько сэлфи. У Кита есть идеи насчёт поз.


End file.
